falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Nutritional Alternative Paste Program
The Nutritional Alternative Paste Program (NAPP) was a public-private venture by the federal government in conjunction with the Vault-Tec Corporation active in October 2077.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Collector's Edition p.384-385: "'6.19 SUFFOLK COUNTY CHARTER SCHOOL''' ''The student base of this school consisted mostly of lower-income and disadvantaged students. These children were lucky enough to be chosen for trials of a new food substitute paste developed by Vault-Tec in conjunction with the U.S. government. The paste was intended to provide all necessary nutrition and have a shelf life of over 100 years. Despite some minor side effects, the paste is both nutritious and delicious. Why not try some yourself? You’ll be in the pink! Inside, you must fight off a group of Feral Ghouls with an odd hue to their complexions. " (Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Map)School Announcements Oct 18th Background The project was billed as a short term way to help schools and as long term a service to the country by helping push the limits on the knowledge of food and nutritional science.Suffolk County Charter School terminal entries; Principal's Terminal, > Documents Participating in the project brought funding to schools in need of a steady supply of funding,Suffolk County Charter School terminal entries; Mr. Davidson's Terminal, > Complaint Letter Draft such as the Suffolk County charter school, something evermore hard to come by with the socioeconomic situation.The twenty-eight year long (2051–2077), protracted, extra-global Resource Wars. As an added benefit, they would fund assemblies promoting safety; the first of which was on October 21, 2077, a speech delivered by Jangles the Moon Monkey concerning the dangers of strangers.School Announcements Oct 20th During the period of the program, nothing but the new nutrient-rich food paste would be served to the students and eventually staff. No outside food was tolerated on school grounds and scientists were periodically sent to observe reactions to the NAPP, and ensure proper testing conditions. Failure to comply would have resulted in a revoking of the funding. In reality, however, it was an inhumane and immoral experiment on children; one with prolonged psychological and physical side effects.Intervention note All observed effects were brushed off as "assuredly psychosomatic" and "possibly related to a lack of trust in the government."School Announcements Oct 22nd This program was run continuously throughout the final week of October 2077. Strict adherence to the program was kept; it became policy to throw away the parents' carefully packed lunches. Even during the Glee Club's seasonal bake sale, to send their team to regionals, they were only allowed to sell colorful cups of food paste. The flavorless pink sludge was extremely unpopular throughout its run, although flavored varieties would have been on their way pending continued success of the program. When the Great War came to be, the staff and students of the Suffolk County charter school who were on campus would (barring the dead from radiation exposure) become feral ghouls. These ghouls in turn would still be consuming the food paste two hundred years later and would have this paste to thank for their peculiarly pink complexion. Appearances The Nutritional Alternative Paste Program is mentioned in Fallout 4, although its product food paste appears in game. References Category:United States Category:Vault-Tec Corporation Category:Technology Category:Food